Hinata's chance to shine
by MoonlightxMorphine
Summary: With this being the third Chunin exams she has competed in, Hinata wants to show everyone that she is strong. When she passes and her feelings of doubt go away, what will she do? Will she be in the hospital too long to do any missions?


Disclaimer: Lalalalalalalalalala... Oh I'm sorry did you say something? It's called FANFICTION people work with me here!

Hinata's POV

The chunin exams were finally over. My hair was sweat-dampened and clinging to the side of my face. I had a sharp pain in my side and lower right leg. I could feel the warm, sticky blood running down my mouth and soaking my fuzzy jacket. My legs were about to give way but my arms stayed up locked in the defense position.

My Byakugan veins sunk back into my head and I stood up as straight as I could. I wanted to sit down so bad because dirt was caked in my shoes, I had a few cracked ribs threatening to penetrate my lungs, and my heart had cut in it. How big I didn't know.

Ino lay on the other side of the battle field dried blood caked around her mouth and her ankle twisted almost all the way backward. Before I released my Byakugan I noticed that she was completely out of chalkra. At least three times was how many times she had tried to take over my body but hitting her in 25 of her chalkra points halted the flow of chalkra and she stopped.

We were tied at Taijutsu but Ninjutsu I overpowered her. She was skilled at Genjutsu therefore beating me at that wasn't hard. It had been exactly two years since the last Chunin exams where I had gotten brutally beaten by Neji. And I vowed to myself silently that no matter what, I would win the next ones.

And I did. Naruto jumped down just in time to catch me as I fell to exhausted to protest. I felt my cheeks burn red even though I was an inch from being unconscious. My vision fading I barely saw Sakura run over to Ino to see if she was okay. Not that they were good friends or anything but still, they had _been_ friends before. I guess maybe they were, deep down, still friends. Whatever.

My body began to be overcome by numbness and as much as I tried to keep my eyes open I couldn't. I could see Naruto's worried expression even though I wasn't really looking at him. He needn't worry though, this was my second chance and by gosh I grabbed it by the reins and pulled! I pulled through to show all of them. Kiba, Shino, Naruto, but especially Father, Hanabi and of course, Neji.

I woke up listening to the soft beeping of my heart monitor. The bandages indicated that I had had minor surgery to repair my heart and ribs. A nurse came in and told me softly I had visitors. Naruto, Sakura and the other person walked in.

"That was fantastic! You were awesome, Hinata! Welcome to the land of the chunins!" Sakura bashed Naruto on the top of the head and scream whispered to him.

"Idiot! Your supposed to keep _quiet_!!!" The other person sat in the chair beside me while the other two continued bickering.

"I have nothing more to say other than... I underestimated you Hinata-sama."

"Whatever do you mean Neji-ni-san?" (A/n Ni-san older brother. ) He walked out of the room keeping to what he said and the quarrel between Naruto and Sakura ended with a ,

"OW! What was that for!"

"For being stupid!" They walked out of the room with small waves. I pushed my two fingers together lightly and smiled while lightly blushing.

'_Naruto-kun... you finally saw the real me. You saw that I can win.' _I started to get up out of my hospital bed my hospital gown swaying around my shins. My socked feet slid on the tile floor and I took a minute to catch myself before I fell. I walked down the quiet hallways the hospital not so busy today. I took a sip from the water fountain and continued my walk. My legs would get stiff if I stayed in that hospital bed for too long. I saw Chouji walking towards Ino's room and that little voice of regret popped into my mind.

'_I haven't gotten to talk to Ino-san yet... I wonder how she must feel getting beaten again. Oh, no.' _I scurried as fast I could without falling or feeling pain and caught up with Chouji.

"H-hi Chouji! Can I come with you? You're going to see Ino-san, right?"

"Yeah. I dunno if she'll wanna talk to ya' though..."

"Oh..." I looked down and continued to walk slowly falling behind Chouji's pace a little bit. Although I felt a prickle of guilt, I knew that this was not my fault. I _had _to fight as hard as I could. That's just that. No matter _who _I was fighting. And sure... you could say that I _may_ have enjoyed beating Ino: the strong Kunoichi that was beautiful, much more prettier than me I thought. The girl who was always stealing all of the guys but, that's not really what it's about... or is it? No, no it's not. I did this for me and only me. The sake of my feelings of myself and how I could live with them.

"Now be sure to keep quiet- Hyuuga-san! What are you doing out of your room? You're not nearly close to full recovery of your injuries and you could re-open them! Come and I'll-"

"N-no. I want to see Ino-san. And ask her a question. I have to talk to her or I w-won't go back to my room! Please, nurse!"

She looked as if she were fighting with her inner conscious; her good one was telling her that she was not fully recovered and to take me back to my room even if it meant forcing me to, and her heart was saying this girl has beat the crud out of some girl and she wishes to apologize, what's the harm in that?

"F-fine.. But you will go _straight_ to your room after this, hear?"

"Y-yes." She swung the door open and we saw Ino laying in her bed her hand over her chest, over the spot where I hit her right before the battle ended. She looked at me and... smiled?

"Hello Hinata-san." Is it just me or did that deserve a what the heck???

"Uh... H-hello? Um... n-not to be rude or anything but, Ino-san why are you not mad at me?"

"For what? Oh! The Chunin exams? That's right! I passed! Hokage-sama said even though I was beaten I displayed excellent jutsu in all three categories! Thank you!" I laughed and hugged her.

'_Maybe everything will work out all right!' _

Okay... I know it is short and sorry! But I just promised my friend I would swim with her and I have writer's block! TT.TT So I hoped you enjoyed and if you review then I will put your name on a list that will go down there. The empty white space! XD

-Amanda


End file.
